


Sweater Weather

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: It's getting cold out, time for a gift.





	Sweater Weather

“Man, it's getting cold out,” Axel says rubbing his hands together as he locks the door to their safehouse.

“I know what you mean. It's getting to be the time of year where going outside for a minute leaves your cheeks and nose all red,” Hartley says sipping his tea. Axel plops down next to him and steals a sip before pulling a blanket over them to cuddle under.

“Mark can you make it warmer?” Rosa asks from her chair by the fireplace.

“That wouldn't be a good idea. I don't know what kind of effect that could have on the climate,” Mark says tossing something into the recycling bin. 

“Why are you sorting our trash?” Sam asks.

“Someone has to make sure things get recycled properly. You litterbugs don't bother to do it...well except Hartley,” Mark says.

“Thanks for the public service announcement,” Sam says pulling a leaf out of the hood of his jacket. 

“Why is it so cold in this safehouse?” Roy asks pushing Sam's feet off the coffee table so he can sit there near the warmth of the fireplace.

“I think it's because the heating system is broken and Hartley can't figure out how to fix it,” Axel says giggling.

“Do you have any idea how old that thing is? Most of the parts aren't even made anymore,” Hartley complains as the other rogues gravitate towards the fireplace. 

Snart and Mick are the last two to come in, and they are both carrying several wrapped packages and hands one to each Rogue.

“Is today a holiday we forgot?” Axel asks. 

“No, just thought you could use these,” Len says as the each open the packages up.

Inside each is a sweater in their favorite color with a picture that represents them on the front.

Green with a music note for Hartley. Purple with a puppet for Axel. Yellow with a yo-yo for James. Rainbow with a paintbrush for Roy. Gold with a diamond for Lisa. Maroon with a hand mirror for Sam. Green with a top for Rosa. Mark's is gray worth a cloud on it, while Shawna’s is beige with a medical symbol on it.

“Wow they're super warm and comfy,” Axel says and pulls his on. The others follow suit and stare at Len and Mick expectantly. Mick smiles and pulls on an orange sweater with a flame on the front. Len pulls on a blue sweater with a snowman on it.

“Of course they are. Mick knitted them,” Len says with a smile and they all sit together and put on a movie.


End file.
